Illusions
by Brittana107
Summary: Brittany Pierce had decided long ago that Love was really only an Illusion. That is until Santana Lopez comes into her life making her rethink everything. Santana Lopez thinks she's finally found her dream girl when she meets Brittany. Little does she know her dream girl is a little more damaged than she thought. Can these two girls make it or are Brittany's beliefs to far gone?
1. Chapter 1

_In this story Santana and Brittany aren't like their characters on the show. Santana is kind of similar to Brittany on the show. She isn't perceived as "Dumb" but she is just a happy, optimistic person but she's still herself with some of the things she says and does._

_Also Brittany comes from a long past making her a little less optimistic therefore not a lot alike with the Brittany in the show._

_There will also be other pairings including Quinn and Puck who will have a major role, Rachel and Finn, who will also have a big, but not as big, role and lastly Mr. Shue (Will in the story) and Emma who will play more minor parts._

_Lastly I sadly do not own glee or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy it!(:_

* * *

><p>Brittany's Pov:<p>

Illusions are in your life the moment you start to think for yourself. They start when you're only one or two, with the illusion of Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. Then once you're around the age of five and you've just lost your first tooth you're under the illusion that the Tooth Fairy will come and put a dollar or a coin under your pillow. Then once again when you're a teenager and you watch movies and you read books all about love. All of the beliefs, these illusions, they go away once you hit a certain age. Everything except for the illusion of love.

You see love is an illusion because it misleads you into deception. Love is nonexistent, it's a perception that is misunderstood, and can be confused with the actual nature of a way another person actually feels about you. You start to believe in love because of movies that you have seen or because of books you have read, they tell you all about how these characters feel and they teach you to want love. So you search, you search from the time you're in grade school to the day that you die. You search for love, whether it is with a male or a female, you search. But you never find it, you merely find the illusion of love. And with that you start your future, you build your life with this person. First you marry then you have kids, then for eighteen or more years you teach your kids the illusion of love until they find it as well. That's when you sit with your partner and you watch as little grandkids run and play at your feet. You think that this is love and that you have taught your children who will then teach their children the foundation of love. But you're wrong, you have found what every other person has found. You have found nothing but illusional love.

All of this is running through my mind as I watch the boy and girl, who can't be any older than eighteen, sit at the table to my left, giggle and laugh as they each steal kisses. I'm so deep in thought I don't even realize my best friend Rachel walk up.

"Seriously Brittany" I look over to where Rachel had just sat down and silently asks her what "You're like the Grinch at Christmas when it comes to love! I know you don't believe in it but you could at least try and hide the disgusted looks towards the people who do."

"Rachel, what is there to believe in!? It's nonexistent! And frankly it's disgusting to watch people act as if it is." I argue. I watch as she rolls her eyes.

"One day you'll change your mind" She tells me in a sing song voice.

I just stare at her blankly "Rach, you know I won't…"

"Then explain to me how you know your Bi?" Rachel asks with raised eyebrows.

"Because I once was a naive little girl who thought everything would be okay if prince charming would come and save me. Then I would think about how it would be okay if a princess were to come and save me too. But then I grew up and I realized that stuff will never happen. It won't happen because it's not real and it never will be. How many times do I have to explain that" I ask in despair.

"I know, it's just, sometimes I don't understand how you think. You're like the only person I have ever heard about that doesn't believe in love" she sighs.

"Yeah well, I have reasons" I say looking out the window to my left.

"Indeed you do" just then the waiter comes and Rachel and I both order a small house salad.

"So tell me how has your dance class been doing?"

I immediately feel the smile forming on my face. Dancing is by far my favorite thing in the world. For me dancing is what sets me free from the world that I'm living in now, and to enter a world where I can express everything through just moving my body in ways I feel it should move. So when I was just turning twenty my friend Mike and I opened up our own dance studio, B&M's Dance Studio.

"Awesome, Mike and I just decided on they're costumes. We ordered a bunch of tiny blue and black snapbacks with black leather jackets and a white shirt underneath it. We decided to let them pick what kind of pants they wanna where. Rachel it's going to be so cute!" I tell her. She knows all about mine and Mikes three and four year old hip-hop class. If I asked her to she could probably name all of the kid's names because I talk about them so frequently

"I can't wait to see it! They are going to be adorable" she gushes

"I know! But I just found out we are getting a new student soon. Her mom called Tina I guess and told her that her daughter and been dying to start dancing, so when she asked if I could fit her in the class, there was no way I could tell her no" It was true, if a child wanted to dance who was I to tell them they couldn't? I would have been devastated at that age to find out I couldn't dance because the class already started.

"How is that going to work out? You guys have been practicing together two times a week for almost a month now" She asks after the waiter puts our plates down in front of us.

"Yeah I told Tina to ask if they could maybe do three times a week. The two with the group and then one private lesson and I'm hoping I can get her caught up with the rest of the class in a short time" I don't want the little girl to feel like she sticks out, that's the worst feeling in the world.

"Did you get a name? Or are you just going to keep calling her, her" Rachel teases.

"Whatever, her names Caitlyn. Tina says she used to babysit her because Mikes friends with her dad, and she said she's a gorgeous little girl. Long light brown hair with bright green eyes" I tell Rachel. To be honest the girl sounds adorable.

"She sounds adorable" she says mimicking my thoughts "Did Tina say how Mike knew Caitlyn's dad?"

"No, she didn't mention it why?" I furrow my eyebrows wondering why she'd want to know.

"I was just wondering. I could swear Finn knows someone who has a daughter named Caitlyn but I can't remember who, I'll have to ask him later"

The waiter comes and gives us our check and I quickly grab it before Rachel can to pay for it, earning an eye roll.

"Oh right, how's your illusion goin so far?" I tease because she talked about him for months before she actually had enough lady balls to ask him if he wanted to get lunch sometime. I know, the lamest date ever. Who wants to go out to lunch for their first date?

"It's going great actually. He's such a gentleman and so so cute!" I smile at the silly smile on her face she always gets when she talks about him. Although I don't believe that what she's feeling is real, I'm glad he's at least making her happy.

"I'm glad Rach, you deserve it"

"Thank you Britt, but I gotta go now" she says with a sad pout. I look down at my phone to see we've already been here an hour and a half "I'm going to be late for rehearsal if I stay any longer, but I'll see you tonight okay?" Rachel got the lead role in Funny Girl so we rarely ever see each other between her rehearsals and my dance classes. It's weird not being with her all the time, We've been friends since first grade when Tommy Johnson stole her crayons. These Tuesday and Friday lunches are almost the only time we get to see each other, but luckily we both have tonight off meaning a lazy movie night together.

"Damn time flies to fast when I'm with you! I miss you" I pout as I put a tip down for our waiter and stand up to walk out with her.

"I know B! We really gotta try and get more nights off together. We barely see each other anymore" she tells me with a quick hug once we reach our cars.

"I know I'm going to have to ask Mike to take over some of the adult classes. It's exhausting teaching four, sometimes five classes a day"

"I can imagine! You work too much" she laughs

"I know" I say with a pout and a wink "Alright bye Rach see you tonight"

"Bye" and with that I get into my car, a 1969 dark blue Camaro, and drive to the studio.

* * *

><p>"Hey T" I say as I walk through the doors of the studio. Tina's the receptionist at the front desk, and also Mike's wife.<p>

"Hey B, how was your lunch break?" She asks.

"Good, thanks" I say as I walk into my office to get changed into sweats for my two o'clock three and four year old class.

I'm about fifteen minutes early so I go in and play one of my favorite songs to dance to, Human by Christina Perri.

As soon as I hear it I'm lost and I just start moving in only ways I know I can move. I don't do rehearsed moves, it's simply just me freeing myself from everything in my life. The past, the present, even the future, I'm freeing myself from it all and while I'm dancing I'm writing my own.

As the song slowly comes to an end I throw myself up into a no-handed cartwheel and land into a smooth splits.

"Wow… that was amazing"

I whip my head around to see the person behind the voice, and I'm met with honestly one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her dark brown hair falls past her shoulders in loose curls and her olive skin goes with her deep brown eyes perfectly. Also standing next to her is a young girl who can't be any older than four with light brown hair and bright green eyes. She's probably one of the most gorgeous little girls I have ever seen. After a minute I realize this must be Caitlyn and the women must be her Mom.

"Oh, uh, thank you" I say slightly out of breathe from dancing.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to like invade your privacy or anything it's just that the girl at the front desk told me I could come back so Caitlyn here could meet you before class starts" the Women says with a slight blush as she signals down to the little girl who's hiding behind her legs "I'm Santana" she introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Santana, I'm Brittany" I tell greet her "And you must be the beautiful Caitlyn" I say as I crouch down to be the same height as the little girl.

"Yeah" She says with a shy smile "You have really pretty dancing" My heart swells at her sweetness.

"Why thank you beautiful, but I think your dancing is probably better" I admit too her.

"No! Yours is prettiest!" she giggles, slowly coming out from behind the Latinas legs.

"Well we will just have to see about that" I tell her with a wink "My names Brittany" I introduce myself again now to the little girl.

"Britty, will you make me dance like that?" She asks with hope in her eyes. My heart swells at the name she gives me.

"I will make you dance however you wanna dance. But I think you can dance like that without my help" I tell her.

All the sudden I hear little feet patter across the floor and into the studio, almost knocking me over in a hug.

"Hey Daniel! How's it goin buddy?" I ask him as I hug him back.

"Daniel you cannot just run away like that!" I hear his mother, Emma Schuester, says as she walks towards us.

"I sowy mommy" he says with one of the most adorable pouts I've ever seen. There's no way anyone can ever stay mad at him with a pout like that.

"It's okay buddy come give mommy a kiss" See what'd I say, that put. "I have to leave quick" I smile as I see him run over to her and give her a big slobbery kiss.

"Sorry Brittany, I can't stay for this one I told Will I would pick his parents from the airport" she says with an apologetic smile. Emma is probably my favorite parent to come in here. She is the sweetest lady, she always has a something nice to say.

"That's totally fine, do you need me to watch him after practice?" I ask, I babysit Daniel a lot. They live just two apartments down from me so it's easier than sending him somewhere else.

"Yeah if you could?" I can hear the hopefulness in her voice and it makes me laugh. I don't think I've ever said no to babysitting him.

"Of course I can, go" I teasingly push her out the door.

"Thank you! Bye Daniel!" she says on her way out the door but Daniels to busy staring at Caitlyn.

"Hey Bud, this is Caitlyn. She's new in our class do you think you could teach her some of your moves?" I ask, motioning towards Caitlyn, knowing how friendly he is. It'd be nice for her to at least have one friend.

"Yeah!" he squeals in excitement before running and taking Caitlyn's hand. They both giggle and run farther into the room.

"He's cute" I hear Santana say, for a minute I forgot she was in the room.

"Yeah, so is Caitlyn" I say turning to look at the two kids jumping and twirling around.

"Yeah, she is" She says with a smile on her face as she does the same and looks towards the kids. "You're good with them"

"They're my favorite part of the job" I say as I turn back to her to find she's already looking at me with a warm smile on her face. "So, um, you can go do whatever you want if you have things to do and Caitlyn will be fine here, or you're welcome to stay and wait with some of the other parents"

Before she can answer more feet patter into the room, Tyler and Kylie, holding onto their moms hand.

"B!" they both yell together as they run and each hug one of my legs

"How's my favorite set of twins doing today?"

"Who's Daniel playin wif?" Kylie asks ignoring my question.

"That's Caitlyn, she decided she wanted to join our awesome class. So you gotta be extra nice cause she doesn't know anybody" I tell them both

"Otay" Tyler says as he races over to join them, his sister quick on his heels.

"Hey Brittany, I'm going to wait in the lobby until they're done okay?" they're mom, Julie, tells me.

"Okay" I tell her with a smile, she's also one of the really nice parents.

"I think I'm going to go join her and wait for Caitlyn in the lobby" Santana says before calling Caitlyn over.

"Hey babe, you gotta be good today okay? No being naughty otherwise no ice-cream on Sunday" Santana says and I hold in a laugh as Caitlyn's eyes go big.

"Okay, I be good" Caitlyn says with a big nod of her head.

"Alright have fun" I watch as Santana kisses Caitlyn's forehead quickly before she's running back to the rest of the kids.

"I'll see you in an hour Brittany" She says.

"See you in an hour Santana"

* * *

><p>Caitlyn is actually an amazing dancer. She won't need any more than two or three private dances before she's all caught up.<p>

"Bye Brittany, see you Friday" Kylie ad Tyler's Mom says before she leaves, a kid in each hand.

"Bye guys" I reply with a small wave. Daniel and Caitlyn are now the only two left and I don't see Santana anywhere.

Just as I think that she runs into the room "Hey! I'm sorry I had to use the bathroom and there was a line, a lot of old people actually, but they took forever and I didn't think it would take that long so I'm sorry I'm late!"

I can't help but let put a little laugh at her rambling "the old people were from Mikes tango class, and it was no problem, they're having fun" I motion over to the other side of the room where Caitlyn is trying to show Daniel how to be a ballerina.

"That explains a lot" she says with a slow nod of her head "He's really adorable" she motions over to Daniel

"Yeah, he is. I love watching him, he's like the sweetest little boy ever" I smile softly remembering the time we went to the park and Daniel wouldn't leave to get ice-cream until the random little girl next to the tree stopped crying.

"I think all kids are sweet" she says looking back over at Caitlyn "and then they grow up" She winks and she looks even more beautiful.

"Uh, y-yeah, we should probably get those two" I say hurriedly "Daniel, Caitlyn" they both stop twirling and turn my way before running over to us.

"What B?" Daniel asks once he's standing at my feet

"We" I say as I pick him up and throw him so he's sitting on my shoulders "gotta go dude" I finish

Daniels giggles slowly stop after hearing what I said "But B! What 'bout Caitlyn?" I can practically hear the pout in his voice and I'm now glad I can't see his face.

"She's gonna go home to" I say, looking over to Santana now with Caitlyn in her arms.

"But we could go home togefer at your house!" He squeals like he's Thomas Edison and he just invented the light bulb

"Yeah!" Caitlyn shrieks

"Well I mean I don't care if you don't care" I tell Santana

"I really hate to be the heartbreaker" She says with a pout "but we have to go to the store"

"Maybe a different day" I smile but it quickly fades away when I see Caitlyn's pout. Caitlyn's is just as bad as Daniel's if not worse. God how I hate kids pouts.

"Babe…" Santana says seeing the same thing I just did "how about next time you guys get to go to the park?"

"Yeah I'm sure I could steal Daniel for you" I send her a wink as I bring Daniel down from my shoulders

"Otay" Caitlyn says with a small pout

"It's decided then, you ready to go now? We gotta get your Mom a birthday present" Santana says

My eyebrows shoot up at her words and a soft oh comes out of my mouth.

"What?" She asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh, nothing, you just reminded me my friend's birthday is coming up and I haven't gotten her anything yet" It's not a complete lie… Tina's birthday is in like four months…

"I'm glad I could remind you" she winks again, and gosh she really needs to stop doing that "Well we should be going, it was nice meeting you Daniel, you to Brittany"

"It was nice to meet you to, and I'm glad you could join my class Caitlyn, I can't wait to see you Sunday!"

"Bye Britty, Bye Daniel" Caitlyn says.

"Bye Caitwyn!" Daniel says loudly.

After they're gone I put Daniel down and grab my bags "Ready bud?"

"We ride in bwue?" I laugh at the name he's made for my car.

"Of course" I say as I pick him up with my free arm.

"Yay!" he does a little fist bump and that's how I know I watch him a lot, I'm rubbing off on him.

"By Tina" I say as we walk past the front desk.

"Yeah Bye Tina" Daniel mimics me.

"Bye Britt, Bye Daniel" She smiles and gives us a small wave before going back to her work on her computer.

After throwing my bag in the front seat, I put Daniel in the back as I go to the trunk to get the car seat I bought for him. I secure it into the left side of the car and buckle him into it "There ya go dude"

"Fanks B" he says excitedly

"Okay ready?" I ask as I get in and start the car.

"Yeah go fast!" He shrieks

"Where are we going first?" I ask knowing full well it'll be ice cream.

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream it is!" I say as I turn onto the road, checking one more time in the mirror to see Daniels with one of the biggest smile I've ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading! If you want to leave a comment that'd be great but if not I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also I'm still fairly new at this so its not very good. I would love some pointers on how you guys believe I could improve!<em>

_Well thank you for reading, I have the next chapter done so it should be up soon(:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guy's! I told you it wouldn't be long. Thank you for those who have followed and favorite this story, it means the world! _

_I do not own glee or any of it's characters._

_Enjoy!(:_

Santana's Pov

Her eyes. That's the only thing I can think about, the hour waiting for the class to be done, driving to the store while Caitlyn danced in the backseat, and now while I'm pushing the empty cart up and down every isle at this store while Caitlyn talks about everything we pass. They were just so blue, one look and your lost.

"Oh! Dis one!" I'm drawn out of my thoughts from how loud she screeched. I look up to see her in the cart, holding an extremely ugly sweater.

"That's… perfect" I say with a laugh.

"You think Mommy will like it?" She says with worry in her voice.

"I think she will absolutely love it" I tell her with a smirk and a kiss to the top of her head. I can't wait to see Quinn wear this.

"Otay" I watch as she puts the hideous thing in the cart.

I notice a cute pair of flats that I know she will like so I put them in the cart as well knowing I would never live it down if that's the only thing I got her.

"Daddy helped me get mommy a present" I look in the cart to see her staring at the sweater.

"I know, she's going to love the earrings you and daddy bought her" I smile down at the child who has so much worry engraved in her face I wouldn't be surprised if she has wrinkles by the age of seven. "What's wrong? You know she's going to love it right?"

"Yeah" Although she says it I can still tell she's worried.

"How about you ask Daddy to help you make mommy a picture?" I add hopping to make the her feel better.

"Otay!" She smiles up at me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

As we stand in the checkout line, I let my mind wander back to Brittany. She was just so gorgeous. And her dancing, it was just as beautiful as she was. I have never seen someone dance with so much emotion, when I saw it I instantly thought we were invading some kind of bubble.

Before I realize it I notice we're at Quinn and Pucks house, and I have been thinking about Brittany for the last fifteen minutes. I look in the backseat to notice the reason why. Caitlyn's completely passed out, drool and everything.

I silently get out of the car and open up the back, trying not to wake Caitlyn. I carefully unbuckle her and pick her up, only for her to wake up halfway to my arms.

"Hey babe, we're home. You want me to carry you to your bed so you can sleep?" I ask her, brushing a couple strands of her long golden hair out of her face.

"No tanks Aunt San!" She replies rather loudly for someone who was asleep not even a minute ago.

As soon as we're inside she's wriggled out of my arms and running towards the living room where she knows her dad will be.

I stand there a minute not believing that this girl has so much energy from a ten minute nap. "Well okay then…" I say quietly as I slowly start taking off my shoes.

"Talking to yourself again Lopez" I hear Puck say, and as soon as he rounds the corner he's hit with the Lopez glare.

"The glare doesn't work but nice try. And thank you for teaching my daughter how to do it. I can't count the number of times she does it a day." He says. He walks into the kitchen as I trail behind him.

"Be lucky that's the only thing I taught her. You can never resist the Lopez pout." I say with a smirk as he hands me a bottle of water.

"Oh please, I wish you would have taught her that instead. She has the Fabray pout, ten times worse." He says with a laugh. He's an amazing father, he may talk tough about being the only man around but everybody knows he wouldn't have it any other way.

I let out a small laugh before realizing there's usually a three foot, thirty eight pound, child attached to Pucks him. "Where'd Caitlyn go?"

"Oh she came running in and fell asleep, I put her in her room." He says and I can't help but laugh at how stubborn that girl is, it's a Fabray gene "Thanks for taking dance her to practice by the way. I tried everything to get out of this meeting today but they just wouldn't let me. Quinn has terrible organization skills"

My mind immediately goes back to blue eyes. "Uh yeah, you know it's no problem. Do you think I could maybe take her to the next one?" I say casually looking at my nails.

"Why? Her next practice is Friday at six-thirty you know that right?" he asks clearly confused.

"Yeah I know, I guess I just like hanging out with Caitlyn" I shrug my shoulders hoping he doesn't see through the obvious lie. Not that I don't like hanging out with Caitlyn because I do, but I can see her whenever I want. And I do, like all the time.

"Who is she?" He asks with a smirk. And I immediately hate him for knowing me to well.

"Wha- uh who- uh, who is what?" I close my eyes and let out a sigh in frustration for not being able to lie to him.

"Okay two things. One you're a terrible liar so don't ever try to do that again because I am embarrassed at how bad that was" I scoff and lightly punch him in the arm "and two, if your using my daughter to pick up women, than I get to hear about who it is"

Right as I'm about to smack him again, I hear the front door open and shut. "Hey babe, hey San" Quinn says as she rounds the corner into the kitchen.

She goes to give Puck a kiss but I quickly grab her arm and try to drag her out of the kitchen. "You wanna do something tonight? Let's do something tonight, what do you wanna do?" I say quickly still trying to drag her out of the kitchen. For someone so tiny she has a hell of a lot of strength.

"Santana, its Tuesday? I'm not going to go out tonight, some people have to work during the week" she says as she finally gets out of my grasps and gives Puck a quick kiss before opening the fridge.

"Hey, I work" I say with I slight pout.

"Yeah on your own schedule." She says as she grabs a bottle of water and shuts the fridge. "All you have to do is hand your articles in one time once a week. Some of us can't work whenever we want wherever we want" She says once again jealous of the fact that I can write for a living and she has to be a sucky seventh grade English teacher.

"Don't worry babe, she doesn't really want to go out she's trying to escape" Puck laughs and I once again glare at him.

"Why?" Quinn asks skeptically, narrowing her eyes as she looks towards me. When she looks at me like that I avoid eye contact at all times. She's like Medusa when she's like this and I just wouldn't look good as a stone. "She's avoiding eye contact, Puck what did she do?"

"I think she's using-"

"Oh look, it's time for me to go. It was nice seeing you guys" I say as I try to make a run for it, but dumb Quinn who is as quick as she is strong beats me to the door.

"Puck?" Quinn says with a smirk knowing she's won yet another battle.

"She's using our daughter to pick up women" I give him another glare. He just mouths that she's his wife.

"What?" Quinn says right before she starts laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"Okay, Ha. Ha. I did not use you daughter to meet Brittany. Yeah she just happened to play a part in it but that's only because you guys asked me to take her so I guess it your guy's fault" I say with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess, but you're using her by asking to take her to her Friday rehearsal" Puck adds.

I look at him incredulously, he couldn't keep his mouth closed if his life depended on it.

"Who's Brittany?" Quinn asks finally coming down from her laughing fit.

"The girl I met" I say blankly.

"Nice job babe!" Puck says as he high fives Quinn.

Quinn smirks and I realize I just told them why I wanted to bring Caitlyn on Friday. I slowly walk into their living room as they follow behind.

"So what's Brittany like?" Puck asks and he almost seems eager "Actually no, I'm going to go in the garage and work on my car because that's what men do"

Once he's out of the living room, I'm left in a silent room with Quinn.

"So" She says breaking the silence first "Who exactly is Brittany?"

I finally look at her happy to see she isn't angry, and that I didn't turn to stone. "She's Caitlyn's dance teacher" I say quietly waiting for the anger.

"Okay, so what's the big deal with her?" She asks and I can tell she's teasing me by making me talk about her. I glare at her before answering.

"I don't know"

"Then why do you want to bring Caitlyn on Friday?" She asks, smirk evident in her voice.

"I hate you Fabray" I say harshly

"You love me, now spill" She says unmoved by my hatred

"Ugh" I groan "I don't know okay. She's gorgeous. Like drop dead gorgeous. She has blonde hair that looks so soft and her smile is so bright. Especially when she was talking about the kids she teaches. And her eyes, God her eyes, they're so blue you could get lost in just one look, hell I think I did. But her dancing, that was the most spectacular thing about her. She didn't know Caitlyn and I were there and I almost felt bad for invading in such a personal matter but I just couldn't feel bad for seeing something so amazing, so beautiful. It was so full of emotion like she was telling a story without words" I stop talking as I visualize her dance in my head once again.

I slowly look up, realizing how much I just said about someone I know almost absolutely nothing about, to see Quinn looking at me with a weird smile on her face "Uh, are you okay?" I ask her getting ready to get up and feel her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked I guess. You didn't use the words hot or body at all, that was extremely sweet Santana! Who knew you were such a sweet talker, you should really give pointers to Puck" She teases.

I roll my eyes "Q you know I'm not a home wrecker. So you should really get your feelings for me taken care of. Plus you're really not my type."

I just barley dodge the pillow aimed for my head, I hurry up and head for the garage to get Puck to tame his wife.

As we're running around the garage, I look up to see Puck on his daughters scooter chasing after a giggling Quinn, and I'm just glad that I have friends that are weirder than I am.

_I hope you guys like it! I'm trying to improve each time but I'm not very good at this haha._

_I'll Update soon!(:_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry for updating kinda late, I was out of town for a week with family for thanksgiving._

_This Chapter is on the short side because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer._

_Thank you for reading!(:_

_I do not own Glee or any of its characters_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Brittany's Pov<p>

I quietly put the car in park and shut it off, careful not to wake the sleeping boy in the back. Once I've gotten him out of the car and into my arms I praise myself for doing it with him still asleep. I walk slowly inside the building, saying a quiet hi to Sean at the front desk, and get on the elevator.

I feel something wet on my right shoulder so I look down to see a small spot where drool has leaked from Daniels mouth in the crook of my shoulder. I can't find it in me to be upset when he's so cute, making little noises in his sleep.

I knock on the Schuster's door as quiet as I can, hoping that they heard me.

"Brittany, dear look at you!" I hear before the door is even halfway open.

"Hi Margret" I say with a warm smile as I silently enter the apartment. I forgot that that's the reason I was watching Daniel.

"Hey Britt, let me take him up to his room. Thank you for watching him" Will says as he enters the living room, and sees me standing with his sleeping son.

"It's never a problem Will" I tell him as I pass over the sleeping boy.

After he's left the living room, I'm crushed in a hug I know to be Margret's. She lets go holding me out at arm's length and looks me over.

"Dear you're more beautiful than I remember. But have you been eating? You're all skin and bones. Here come with me I'll cook you something" I laugh, this is the exact same greeting I get from her every time I see her.

"Oh Marg, leave the poor girl alone" Will's dad John says "It's nice to see you again sweetheart" I smile as I lean into his hug.

"Nice to see you too" I say into his shoulder. I've really missed them, they're like my family along with Emma, Will, and Daniel.

"Hun, would you like to stay for dinner?" Emma says from the couch.

I'm about to agree when I remember I made plans to go to Rachel's tonight and I'm already late. So I politely decline the offer.

"Okay well thank you again for watching Daniel for me" Emma says as she walks me to the door.

"And you better not let us leave without coming back to see us first" Margret says from the living room.

"Don't worry Margret, I wouldn't dream of it" I say honestly "How about you all come over Sunday night for dinner?" I ask, Margret now standing at the door alongside Emma.

"Oh dear, you don't have to cook for us" She waves her hand in nonsense.

"You say this every time. And every time you still end up sitting at my table eating dinner, so just agree now" I joke, I usually cook for them at least once while they're here.

"Fine, Fine" She says.

"Bye guys"

"Bye Britt"

"Bye Dear"

* * *

><p>"Rachel I'm sorry!" I say as I open the door to her apartment "I forgot we made plans when I offered to watch Daniel and I just remembered like fifteen minutes ago, see I'm even still in my work clothes" I say motioning towards my body as I round the corner into her living room.<p>

Rachel's sitting on the couch already a glass of wine in hand and an amused smile on her face "Britt it's fine, I just assumed you picked up one of Mikes dance classes and forgot to text me, I was just going to hangout and wait for you"

I sigh as I sit down on the couch beside her, taking the wine glass from her hands and taking a sip.

"How's Daniel?" Rachel asks, taking the wine glass back and drinking from it, unbothered by my germs.

"As cute as ever" I say with a smile "Do you have beer? You drink the shittiest wine" I say, grimacing at the taste still in my mouth.

"You say the same thing every time, yet you proceed to drink out of my glass" She says in faux annoyance "I always have beer for you"

"Sweet" I jump up from the couch and make my way into her kitchen "Hey Rach, can I have some of this pizza?" I ask, although I've already taken a piece, before grabbing a beer.

"Ye- Why do you ask?" She asks in exasperation as she walks into the kitchen to see me with a piece of pizza in my mouth.

"Cause its polite?" I say obviously

"But you do it anyway" Rachel explains

"Yeah because I'm starving" I say as take another bite. Pizza's best when it's cold.

"Yeah but if you're going to do it anyway than why do" She stops and shakes her head, leaning against her kitchen counter "You know what never mind, enjoy your pizza. What movie do you want to watch first?"

"I don't know what is there?" I ask, finishing me pizza and taking a drink of my beer.

"I got Finding Nemo, Insidious one and two, The Lion King, and The Blindside"

"Um, let's watch the Blindside, I love Sandra Bullock in it"

"Kay" Rachel says as she walks back into the living room to put the movie in. I grab another piece of pizza and follow her.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, I've stopped watching as my mind wanders. It for some reason has gone to Caitlyn. Well not as much Caitlyn, as her mother. Santana.

I don't really know why or how but it does.

I think about how I felt when she winked and how I felt when I first saw her after I finished dancing. God she's gorgeous. Her skin looked so soft. And her eyes, I didn't know something so dark could look so beautiful.

"Brittany" I hear Rachel call out, bringing me out of my weird trance. I have no idea why I was thinking about that nonsense.

"Britt" She says again

"Uh, what?" I ask, turning my head to look at her.

"What's up?" She asks with furrowed eyebrows and worry all across her face.

"Nothin" I say with a frown, as if I wasn't just thinking about Santana for some reason.

"You said you loved Sandra Bullock in this movie but you're not even watching it?" She says

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired" I lie as I finish off my beer.

"We can watch movies another night if you want. I'm pretty exhausted as well" She says stifling a yawn "Your welcome to stay over if you want"

"Yeah I think I will" I say, standing up and stretching.

Once I'm in the spare room, changed into some of Rachel's clothes, and in bed I stare up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep.

My mind once again wanders back to Santana. As soon as she's in my mind I internally scold myself. I'm not supposed to think about people like this. Yeah I can appreciate people's beauty as much as the next person but I'm not supposed to want more.

I'm not supposed to be excited for the next time I see her when I barley know her, I'm not supposed to want to know her favorite color, or where she grew up, or what her first pet was, but I do. I don't understand why but I do.

I internally yell at myself for being so stupid. I don't want any of that. I just think she's pretty, that's all.

I quickly turn my mind to something else.

The only thing that pops up is Caitlyn and I roll my eyes. I think about how she's probably only going to need a few more lessons before she's caught up. She's going to be an amazing dancer when she's older. The fact that she's already in lessons just proves it.

I slowly start to drift off after an hour and a half of trying to think about anything and everything

As much as I try to force it away, the last thing on my mind before sleep takes over is the image of a winking Santana.

I was never happier to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you guys think! Give me anything I can improve on because I'm sure there is a bunch.<em>

_I really like the idea of the girls having "Cute best friend relationships" so Rachel and Quinn will be in this more than I was expecting. If you guys don't like it I'm willing to change it(:_

_Once again thank you for reading! You guys are amazing, your reviews make me so happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter Four! Thank you for all who have followed my story so far. It means a lot!_

_I do not own Glee or any of it's Characters_

* * *

><p>I roll my eyes as Quinn, carrying an excited Caitlyn, and I make our way from the parking lot to the building of B&amp;M's Dance Studio.<p>

"I could have taken her myself Quinn, I did it perfectly fine on Tuesday"

"I thought I'd see what had you so interested" She teases

"You know what no, this is a bad idea. I'm leaving. You're just going to embarrass me" I say turning around to start walking home.

"Santana stop, I'm just teasing you. I won't embarrass you. Just please sit with me in the waiting room?" she pouts.

"Ugh" I groan "But one word about anything I told you the other day and I'm leaving" I tell her with a stern look.

"Mommy?" I nearly jump a mile, forgetting the fact she was the only reason we are here "Is Britty gonna be here?"

"Of course Sweetheart, she's your teacher" Quinn tells her as she opens the door to the studio.

"Britty's pretty" the little girl says with a smile

Quinn looks toward me with raised eyebrows and I just shrug. Of course Caitlyn would say that, Brittany's drop dead gorgeous.

"Quinn!" Tina yells as soon as we're inside.

"Hey Tina" Quinn says giving her a small hug.

"Hey Santana, Caitlyn" Tina says with a sweet smile

"Hey Tina" I say as I give her a small hug.

Quinn sets Caitlyn down and starts to wander over to the fish tank inside of the waiting room, I slowly follow behind her.

"Which ones you're favorite?" I ask kneeling down beside her looking into the tank.

"Dat one" She points to the puffer fish that just puffed up as she giggles.

"How come?" I ask her knowing it was because of how it puffed up.

"Cause its cheeks puffed up" She giggles again as if visualizing it again.

"Oh yeah?" I say "so if my cheeks puffed up I would be your favorite aunt ever?"

"Maybe" She tells me holding back a laugh

As soon as the word leaves her mouth I puff out my cheeks as much as they can go and cross my eyes. She starts giggling as I wiggle my head in her direction.

"Uh… San?" I hear Quinn say over Caitlyn's fits of laughter.

I look over at Quinn not changing my face, before noticing a taller blonde figure standing next to her.

I uncross my eyes and slowly let the air out of my mouth as I look at Brittany, hand over her mouth just barley holding in her laughter.

"Hey Brittany" I say slowly and as casual as I can. I swear every ounce of blood has now rushed to my face.

"I was just- we were- uh, the puffer fish…"I say pointing to the fish tank.

I look over at Quinn to see she's now in a similar position as Brittany was just in with her hand over her mouth, laughing at my embarrassment.

"Mommy, I have to potty" Caitlyn says walking over to her mother.

Alright let's go" Quinn says as she picks her up and walks her to the bathroom.

"You have a beautiful family" Brittany says once it's just the two of you.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, not sure I heard the blonde correctly.

"You have a beautiful family, the three of you" She clarifies

"Oh gross" I say disgusted. Me and Quinn? Disgusting.

Brittany's taken back by my outburst of disgust, as she looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but oh my gosh, gross" I grimace "Me and Quinn are not a couple, nor a family" I tell her.

Brittany tilts her head to the left the left in what seems to be an adorable look of confusion.

That's when I get it.

She thinks I'm Caitlyn's Mother.

"Oh, no. I'm not Caitlyn's Mother. I'm her Aunt, well sort of. We aren't blood related but Quinn and I have been friends since we were young so we're basically sisters which kinda makes me Caitlyn's Aunt. And she calls me her aunt so…" I slowly stop rambling with a light blush.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I guess I just assumed" She says her face turning an adorable shade of pink.

"No! It's okay, I understand how you could assume it's just, Quinn well she's Quinn… Gross" I grimace again.

"Why am I gross Santana?" Quinn says from behind me as Brittany stands in front of me with wide eyes.

"Don't. Make. Eye contact." I tell Brittany "She may have the ability to turn you into stone"

"No! Mommy don't turn Britty into stone!" Caitlyn Shrieks as she runs over to Brittany, hugging her legs.

"Sweetheart, I don't think your mom will turn me into stone" Brittany says as she picks Caitlyn up "No promises for your Aunt Santana though" she winks at me and I swear I forget how to breathe.

"Oh… Well mommy don't make it hurt" She says and I can hear her mother laugh behind me.

"Caitlyn! I thought I was your favorite?" I gasp in faux hurt

"Yeah but how will I dance without Britty?"

"Yeah, how will she ever dance without me?" Brittany plays along in faux despair.

Just as I'm about to reply the door opens and in comes a running Daniel. He is the most adorable little boy she's ever seen. Sweetest too.

"Caitlyn!" he shrieks as soon as he sees her.

"Daniel!" Caitlyn shrieks, squirming out of Brittany's arms to get to him

Behind me Quinn and Emma introduce themselves seeing how their children talk non-stop about each other. At least Caitlyn does.

"I think I've been replaced" My breathe hitches when I realize how close she's gotten "he doesn't even care that I'm here now" She pouts and it takes everything in me not to lean in and kiss it.

"I don't know, I think you're probably pretty irreplaceable" I say before I can even think to stop myself.

Brittany just blushes and looks over to the fish tank to see Caitlyn showing Daniel the same face that I made to impersonate the puffer fish.

"You taught her well" Brittany teases as she nudges me shoulder.

"Only the best" I wink hoping it has the same effect on her as she has on me.

Her breath hitches.

I do.

"Well Britt, I'm going to go, your welcome for dinner tonight" Emma tells her before leaving. It confuses me. I knew they were close but I didn't know they were that close.

"Alright well I gotta get these rascals back there to start dancing and waiting for the others to show up" Brittany tell Quinn and I

"Okay, Bye sweetheart have fun" Quinn says from where she just sat herself.

"Bye babe, dance good" I wink at her

After they go in the room, I'm left in silence with Quinn.

"You were right" Quinn says breaking the silence

I look at her as if to ask her what she's talking about

"Brittany, you were right. She's gorgeous, she's amazing with the kids, and she's extremely nice. You should go for it. I can tell she thinks the same things about you. When you were playing with Caitlyn over by the fish tank, which by the way you should keep your face like that more often" I lightly hit her in the arm, laughing about how crazy I must have looked "Bit when you were doing that. You should have seen the look on her face. She looked at you like you were Jesus" after she finishes I get this weird tingly feeling inside.

"She probably just thinks I'm good with kids that's all" I tell her

"Just know if you don't go for her, somebody else will" She says and the thought of it makes me a lot braver than before.

After about an hour the kids and their parents slowly start dispersing until the only people left are Quinn, Caitlyn, Daniel, Brittany, and I.

"I'm going to take the kids to see the puffer fish once more before we leave" Quinn says, making it clear she is really only getting Brittany and I alone.

"Hey, uh do you like maybe want to grab a drink or something? Maybe coffee?" I say smoothly although my heart is beating way faster than it should.

As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them because I can see in her eyes that she panics.

"I mean we don't have to, I was just seeing" I try to play cool

"I, uh I can't. I'm sorry I have to go" She says quickly. I never knew words could sting so badly "Daniel come on we have to go" She says already making her way to Daniel.

Once they're in the studio room Quinn gives me a look of pity.

"I'm sorry hun, she seemed like she liked you" She says with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Santana" Tina calls from the front desk. I almost completely forgot she was even here.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take it personally okay? She may have said no but Quinn was right. She looks at you sometimes like your god. That doesn't happen a lot for her" Tina says with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, thanks" I say with a smile

"You okay?" Quinn asks me quietly in the car, careful not to wake the sleeping girl in the back.

"Yeah, I barley know her Q" I tell her. And it's the truth I don't know anything about this girl besides what I could tell just by being around her for an hour.

"But I know I'm definitely not going to give up on getting to know her"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think. Anything I can improve I will!(:<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was a little easier to write for me, I don't know why, but I got it done quick so here it is!_

_Also I'm sorry these last few chapters aren't very long, It's so hard to make them long but not boring._

_ I hope its still okay!(: _

_I do not own glee or any of it's characters_

* * *

><p>Brittany's Pov:<p>

"B, how come we gotta go in here?" Daniel asks as soon as we get into the studio room again, waiting for Emma to come and pick him up

"Uh, I need some help with some dancing and I thought you were the perfect teacher" I tell him with a forced smile, trying to calm my rapid heart rate.

"Oh yeah!" he says as he pumps his tiny fist in the air

"Alright, how about you go warm up and I'll be over there in just a second"

"Otay" he says with a smile as he runs over to the mirrors

As soon as he's gone I let out a loud shaky sigh. I shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't be able to make me feel like this. She's a stranger, she isn't supposed to make me feel anything at all.

She shouldn't have asked me that. She doesn't even know me, I could be some creepy murderer. No, maybe she just wanted to become friend. Friends drink, they go get coffee together. Yeah that's probably it, I tell myself as I slowly start to calm down.

"Hey Britt" Emma says as she enters the room.

"Hey" I say with a smile that's a little less forced "Daniel" I say

"Mommy!" Daniel shrieks as he runs over to his mother "I was gonna be B's teacher" He rushes out, his word filled with excitement.

"Yeah he's now better than me, I decided I needed some help and what's better than the best" I wink at him.

"Okay well what do you say to Britt?" Emma asks him

"Thanks B" He says sweetly

"Anytime Bud'

"Bye guys" I say as the leave

Feeling a lot better than I did after Santana left I realize how rude I must have sounded. I acted completely insane over a simple cup of coffee.

"Hey Tina, I'm heading out" I say as I stop at the front desk.

'Okay, see ya" She says with a sweet smile

I turn to leave before she stops me

"I just want you to know that you kinda crushed Santana tonight. She barley knows you but anyone with eyes can already tell she's already crazy about you" She teases and I immediately feel my heart speed up "I just want you to give her a chance B. I know you don't date but trust me Santana's a nice girl" As soon as she finishes I want to leave, no I need to leave.

"You're right Tina, I don't date" I say lowly "So she could be the nicest girl on earth and I still wouldn't give her a chance, okay?" I know I'm being harsh but she said so herself. I don't date, and I'm supposed to not ever want to.

"Britt, I was just saying-"

"Well don't" I interrupt "I'm leaving" I say as I walk out as fast as I can knowing exactly where I need to go.

* * *

><p>No Ones Pov:<p>

Rachel was supposed to still be at rehearsal but a few of the main dancers were sick so the director just told everyone to go home early.

So that's why she sits on her couch, wine glass in hand, about to open a new book. Pretty lame for a Friday night, but it is what it is.

As soon as she goes to open the book, she hears the front door open.

"Uh, Hello?" She calls out half expecting to have to call the cops.

'Rachel" She hears Brittany say as she walks into the living room, wiping away a tear "What are you doing home? I thought you had rehearsal tonight" She asks.

"I did but it got cut early" Rachel explains confused as she stands up "Brittany what's wrong?" She asks, leading her over to the couch where she'd just been seated.

"Nothing" She says

"Brittany don't lie to me. What happened?" Rachel asks knowing her friend never wants to talk about it. She hates seeing Brittany cry.

Brittany looks to the floor "I think I was asked on a date" She whispers so lowly that Rachel almost doesn't here her.

"Britt, you're asked out all the time. It's no secret you're beautiful" Rachel says, watching Brittany's cheeks go pink. "So why is this one bothering you?" She asks confused again.

As soon as the words are out Rachel notices a difference in Brittany. She slouches more, her breath comes faster, and her chin begins to tremble.

"Because" She begins shakily, trying to contain her tears "I wanted to say yes" She whispers in admission as a lone tear slowly slides down her face.

"Brittany" Rachel sighs as she moves closer to her "it's okay to want that. Our allowed to say yes" She explains.

"No Rachel!" Brittany all but shouts as she moves away from Rachel to look at her incredulously "It's not okay! I'm not supposed to want to say yes and you know that. But I've only known her for a few days, been in her presence for no more than an hour and yet I still wanted to say yes. I'm not supposed to want that, I'm supposed to be strong and independent. But I look at her Rachel and I want to do things with her. I want to get to know her, find out where she's from, what her first pet was, what her favorite color is. I want to take her out to nice dinners and I want to kiss goodnight" Brittany is now almost full on sobbing "I'm not supposed to feel this way, I'm not supposed to want this, or to want to do any of that, but I do Rachel" She finishes as she allows herself to sink into Rachel's arms that wrap around her.

Rachel sits there for a few minutes and just holds her until she stops crying.

"You're supposed to do what you want to do" Rachel says quietly "And what you want is to go out on a date with a lovely sounding girl"

"I can't Rachel" Brittany tells her weakly

"Why"

"Because love isn't real!" She says loudly "And dating is what you do when you want love"

"But Brittany love is real!" Rachel says, for the first time fighting her on this "You've had a hard time with love, worse than anyone I know, and I get that. But your strong, you're so strong" Rachel insists "But just because you've been hurt, and trust me I know you've been hurt, I was there to wipe your tears through everything. But just because you've been hurt does not mean you give up. It's like learning to ride a bike. You may get hurt so many times but you keep trying until you get it. And once you get it, it's like nothing you've ever felt before" Rachel says

"I never learned to ride a bike" Brittany sniffles as she wipes her nose.

Rachel rolls her eyes "That's not the point Brittany. Finns the one for me, I can feel it, but the thought of moving in with him, and marrying him, and starting a family with him has me sick" She admits "it has me sick because I know I'll be leaving you out here alone, with nobody and unhappy. And don't lie to me and tell me you're happy because you're not. So try. Try for me and go on this date with this girl. And you know you may get hurt, but now's your time to learn to ride. Just try one more time okay? For me please" Rachel asks her sincerely.

"I don't know Rach, I don't know. I just need some time" Brittany begs with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, just know that this girl, whoever she is, she isn't going to wait around forever" Rachel says as she pats her thigh and stands up. "Do you want a beer?" She asks

"Please?" Brittany asks.

Once they are seated again the decide to watch the blindside again since they never really watched it on Tuesday.

About halfway into it Rachel looks over to Brittany and her heart breaks a little more than it already is for the girl. Her eye's red and puffy, tear streaks on her cheeks, and her face set into a hard look even in her sleep.

She stands up and grabs the blanket off of the closest chair before draping it over Brittany's curled up body.

She turns the T.V off and takes care of the empty beer bottles, before turning off the lights just allowing Brittany to sleep over again.

Rachel bends down to pick up a couch pillow off the ground before gently putting it under the sleeping girls head.

"It'll get better Britt, I promise. You'll be okay" She softly brushes a few pieces of blonde hair away from her face and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight B" She says before making her way to her room for the night, hoping the blonde feels better about the whole thing in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry that this chapter was slightly depressing! I think I actually teared up righting Brittany's part. I think I just feel so bad for writing such a sad Brittany when normally she's so bubbly. <em>

_Anyways let me know what you think, Improvements?_

_And as always Thank You for reading!(:_


End file.
